


Secret Love

by MioneWriter007



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioneWriter007/pseuds/MioneWriter007
Summary: Jacob has just joined the pack, Paul is pissed that they have to deal with Leech-lover Bella. After a fight between Paul and Jake, they go back to Sam's for lunch. When they get back someone is pissed about the mark left behind on Paul. Paul confronts Embry after he leaves abruptly from Sams and they get into a fight. Embry and Paul are both confused... and horny. What will happen next with these to wolves? Will they let fate decide or will they fight their growing feelings?
Relationships: Embry Call/Leah Clearwater, Embry Call/Paul Lahote, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Paul Lahote, Leah Clearwater/Paul Lahote/Embry Call, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Secret Love

**Secret Love P/E**

**This is set in New Moon. Some of the conversations are quoted slightly from the book.**

**Paul’s POV**

Jacob just phased and told us he needed to meet us on some dirt road, but when he talked to us, we could all tell he was hiding something because he kept things short and to the point. Just “we need to talk,” “I have information,” and “meet me here.” He was so fucking cryptic and I hated it.

Sam told us to meet up at the edge of the forest so we could wait for Jacob. Sam was already waiting when I trotted up. I phased and put on my shorts and went to stand to Sam’s right. Jared was standing to Sam’s left already.

I heard a twig snap and turned to see Embry trotting up to us. He went behind a tree and came out in just his cut-offs. As he came to stand to my right, his eyes met mine for a few seconds before he looked down. I turned back to face the road wondering why he looked at me like that. I shook off the feeling that I was missing something and tried to think of what Jake wanted to tell us.

We stood there silently waiting for Jake to show up, thinking he was coming in wolf form, but I was surprised and confused when we heard the roar of an engine. An ugly red truck I quickly recognized as the one he had worked on and given to that Swan bitch came into view. It pulled up and parked about fifty yards from us. Jake was driving and  _ she  _ was with him. I started to shake with anger automatically.

We walked out of the forest when Jake got out of the truck.

“Easy, Paul,” Sam warned.

“What is  _ she  _ doing here?” I asked through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know but we’ll find out soon enough,” Sam replied calmly.

Jake helped the little leech-lover off the truck and she attached herself to Jake's side as if we wouldn’t smell her, but we can smell her and her leftover leech stench from a mile away. They walked up to us slowly, probably because Jake was unsure if Sam was pissed off or not, but I was pissed off enough for the both of us. We walked up a little more and stopped about fifteen feet from them. I growled too low for  _ her _ to hear, but Jake heard me and stopped.

“What have you done, Jacob?” Sam demanded but was still too calm for my liking.

“I had to bring her, she knows,” Jake replied.

“What do you mean she knows? What does she…” Sam began to question. I didn’t like how calm Sam was acting about the situation, so I pushed past him, cutting off his sentence, and got within five feet of Jacob and the little leech-lover. I knew he meant that she knew about the wolves, hell she knew about vampires first and was dating one like an idiot.

“Why the hell did you bring the leech-lover, Jacob?” I yelled as I pointed at the leech-lover. “What the fuck were you thinking? Is she more important than the secret? Then your people? Then all the people getting killed!” I growled as my body trembled.

“She can help us, you asshole!” Jake yelled back.

“HELP?” I was shaking harder now. “Oh yeah, I bet the little leech-lover is dying to help us out!”

“Paul! Enough!” Sam commanded me as a shudder ran down my spine. I was going to phase and I didn’t care if I tore the bitch in half doing it.

I kept my eyes on the leech-lover as I shook my head trying to get a hold of myself. I wasn’t going to let the little bitch win.

“Jeez, Paul, Calm the fuck down!” Jared mumbled from behind me. I snapped my head in his direction and growled, then turned my attention back to the leech-lover.

Jake stepped forward to protect  _ her _ . That was it I had reached my limit, he made his decision he was going to protect the little bitch over keeping our secret. Before I realized it, the fire of phasing spread through my body, and I felt myself come apart and hit the ground growling at Jake and his little bitch.

**Embry’s POV**

I jogged over to the spot Jake told us all to meet. Sam, Jared, and Paul are already there. I phased and pulled on my cut-offs. I walked up to stand at Paul’s right, like always. I met his eyes for a second, wishing I could tell him how I feel, but I look down knowing he would never feel the same way. My wolf wants him and it’s so hard not to tell him or the others. When we are phased, I have to really concentrate on not thinking of him.

I was brought out my thoughts with the roar of Bella’s truck. I can’t believe Jake would be dumb enough to bring her with him. Paul was pissed that Jake brought Bella. Bella is cool and all, but she is definitely not my type and I was beginning not to like her because Paul doesn’t like her. I could see him shaking. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to calm him down. I hated it when he was upset. I liked him before we phased, but after, my feelings got stronger. I felt this need to be with him and to protect him.

I didn’t imprint on him though which made me mad at first because if I had imprinted it would make telling Paul how I feel a hell of a lot easier.

Sam has been the only one to imprint. That shit was a total mess. Sam was dating Leah Clearwater, one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen. They had been dating for four years when Sam phased for the first time and went missing for a month. He came back and tried to be with Leah, but two weeks later when her cousin, Emily, came down to visit, BAM, Sam imprinted. Sam had to break up with Leah and tried for weeks to get Emily to talk to him, but that ended in Sam's phasing and Emily getting three long gashes across her face. Emily never blamed Sam for what happened and she finally gave in to the imprint. They are happy now and Emily takes good care of the pack.

Leah, on the other hand, hasn’t been the same. She is still beautiful, and I guess that would make me bisexual, I think. Anyway, Leah is pretty messed up. I’ve passed by her house when I patrol and she is always crying and whispering questions to herself. Most of the time it’s just “why wasn’t I good enough” and “what did she have that I don’t?” I feel bad for her, and if I weren’t forbidden to see her, I’d go and try to talk to her.  _ Stupid Sam and his idiotic rules. _ I thought to myself.

I hear Paul grit his teeth as he talks to Sam and I growl too low for anyone to hear me. No one notices because Bella and Jake are walking toward us. We walk forward and they stop a couple of feet in front of us when Paul growls at them. I smirk knowing that if they get any closer Paul is going to get even more pissed off than he already is.

Paul pushes past Sam and starts yelling at Jake about why Bella is here. Jake just tells him she can help. Paul doesn’t care. He’s so pissed off I can feel the fury rolling off of him and Sam tries to tell him to calm down. Jared tells Paul the same and Paul sets his eyes on Bella, but Jake moves to protect Bella. Paul phases. I start shaking as well.

“Paul!” Sam and Jake shouted at the same time.

Paul just stared at Bella as he growled menacingly, and before Sam could stop it, Jake pushed Bella behind him, and jumped at Paul, phasing in midair. Jake hit Paul head-on and they began snapping and attacking each other.

“Stay Back!” Sam commanded Jared and me. I growled in frustration.

Jake and Paul were really tearing into each other. You could hear the snapping and tearing of skin and fur. I wanted so badly to help Paul, but I was forced to stay in place. Jake may be my best friend or was, but if he hurts Paul, I’ll be pissed.

“JACOB!” Bella screamed fearing for Jake’s life.

“Stay where you are Bella!” Sam yelled over the sounds of the fight in front of us.

Jake and Paul rolled around nipping and scratching until Jake was able to get the upper hand.

“JACOB!” Bella yelled again as they tumbled out of sight into the forest and the snarls and fighting quieted.

Jake and I haven’t been on friendly terms for the last few weeks, because I found out my dad is Billy Black, Jake’s dad. I found out only because I phased. My mom didn’t want me to know who my dad was. She was always telling me that she had made a big mistake when she was with my dad. I assumed because he was a dick or something, not because he was married with two kids and the chief of a tribe.

My mom was kicked out when her parents found out she was pregnant with me, so she moved down here to La Push. No one ever had anything nice to say to us. I was a bastard child and she was looked at as a whore. I hated being teased for it in school. But my mom would just hug me and tell me how sorry she was and that she loved me no matter what. Which I guess is a good thing because she still had me.

My mom and I haven’t been on the best terms for the last couple of months either. I started fighting with her all the time. I would get angry with the smallest of things, and then one day I was so pissed off I felt like I was on fire. I yelled at her and left the house to go for a walk. As I entered the forest behind my house, I felt like my body was ripping apart and I cried out in pain, and that cry turned into a howl as I phased for the first time.

In the weeks that followed, I found out that my dad had to be one of three people, Billy Black (Jake’s dad), Joshua Uley (Sam’s dad), or Quil Atera IV (Quil’s dad), but we quickly realized that it couldn’t have been Joshua because he had already left Sam’s mom in favor of some woman from California around the time I was conceived. Quil’s dad never left his wife’s side, they were newlyweds, and a few years after Quil was born his dad died in an accident. Quil IV never went up to the Makah Rez where my mom was. We tried to find a reason for Billy not to be my dad, but we couldn’t, I had to have had really strong wolf genes in order to phase since my mom wasn’t a Quileute.

When I realized that my dad was probably Billy I was so pissed off that I phased almost hurting Jared and Sam in the process. I had been angry with everyone, but then the anger turned to pain when I started to ask why he didn’t want me and why my mother and I weren’t good enough to be acknowledged, even after Sarah died. I tried to ignore it after that. I didn’t want to know for sure and I told Sam and the others that I never wanted to talk about it again.

Sam pulled me out of my thoughts once again, “Take Bella back to Emily’s place.” He commanded as he ran into the forest to chase after Jake and Paul.

I walked over to Bella, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights and I laughed, “Guess that isn’t something you see every day, huh Bella?” I asked as I held my hand out to help her up. I was still pissed I couldn’t go after Paul but it was Jake’s fault, not Bella’s even though she shouldn’t have come.

“I do,” Jared said from behind me, “Every single fuckin’ day.”

“Shut up, Cameron,” I said as I pulled Bella to her feet, “Paul doesn’t lose his temper every day and it’s usually only when you and Jake piss him off, which is like every other day.” Although they pissed off Paul more than that and usually I was able to get in on the fighting because I could play it off as messing around and not as defending him.

Jake got the upper-hand on Paul and knocked him back toward the forest with his shoulder. I twitched, wanting to go help. Paul’s wolf is smaller than Jake’s wolf. I’m the same size as Jake, but we’ve never talked about it, and the others don't mention it. I think they fear it would cause a fight or maybe they would think that I would want to fight for alpha one day.

I looked down at Bella and she looked more pale than usual, “You aren’t going to faint on us are you?”

“I… uh… I don’t think so,” Bella said after taking in a deep breath.

“Okay, good. Come on let’s get you to Emily’s,” I said as I walked Bella back to her truck and let her get in.

“Wait! What about Jake?” Bella hesitated as she got into the truck.

“He’ll be fine,” I said, then in my head I added,  _ but he won’t be if he hurts Paul. _ “Jake should have warned us you were coming though.”

Jared came up to the truck with Sam’s shorts in his hand, “Yeah but he never should have brought his girlfriend in the first place.”

“Yeah but I guess the wolf’s out of the bag now,” I told him as he jumped into the back of Bella’s truck and I went around to the driver’s side and got in. I started the truck and we drove to Emily’s pretty quickly, because it wasn’t that far down the road. As I pulled up to Emily’s, Jared hopped out of the bed of the truck and called out in our special way to let Emily know we were back.

“Embry?” Bella said quietly as I was about to get out of the truck.

“Yeah?” I replied.

“Aren’t you guys worried about them at all?” she looked terrified.

I climbed out of the truck, “Why would we be worried?”

She hurriedly climbed out of the truck, “They could get hurt!”

I laughed, “Nah, they won’t get hurt, but I hope Paul gets a piece of him.” I said bitterly.

“Yeah right!” Jared laughed. “Didn’t you see Jake? I mean none of us can phase on the fly like that. Not even Sam.”

Bella just stood there watching us go back and forth as we made a bet about who would come back with more scratches. We settled on five bucks and Jared started to walk up the stairs and I followed. When I didn’t hear Bella’s footsteps I turned back.

“Come on in Bella,” I coaxed, then jokes, “We won’t bite.”

“Yeah right, speak for yourself,” Jared said with a wink at Bella, and then went inside.

Bella blushed and made her way up the steps. When she was almost to the door I turned to her and said, “And Bella, when you see Emily, don’t stare, it bugs Sam.” I didn’t wait for a reply as I walked into the house, but Bella followed close behind.

**Paul’s POV**

Sam loaned Jake and me each a pair of shorts and we phased back and put them on. As we made our way into the house, I heard Embry and Jared talking to Bella. I wasn’t really paying attention, Sam walked into the kitchen first.

“Jake’s right, you’re good with weird,” Sam said to Bella before he went over to Emily and kissed her lips then kissed along the three long, still pink lines down her face. He had phased too close to her one day and now has a reminder, forever, of just how dangerous we all are.

Jared and Embry were sitting at the table eating, as usual, but Embry stopped when I walked up to the table. Embry looked worried about me. He looked me over quickly and saw the fading pink lines from where Jake had bitten and scratched me. He growled too low for Bella and Emily to hear, but the guys and I heard him.

I gave him a confused look as I picked up a muffin and started eating. I sat down in the open seat at the table next to him. He was shaking and none of us were sure why. His breathing was hard when he glared up at Jake as he talked to Bella. I looked over at Jared and he just shrugged and continued eating.

“Hey, Emily, what’s for lunch?” Jared asked with a mouth full of muffin.

“Nothing, if you talk with your mouth full again.” She answered with a laugh. Jared huffed and finished his muffin as Emily went to the other side of the island to start making sandwiches.

Embry was still shaking as he got up from the table. He mumbled something about needing some air and walked out of the kitchen. As I heard the back door slammed shut, I decided I’d go after him.

“He’s probably pissed that I won the bet,” Jared smiled. Then he called out, “Em, You owe me five bucks!” and continued eating, but Embry never gets that mad when he loses a bet to Jared.

“I’ll go check on him,” I mumbled as I got up from the table.

Embry wasn’t anywhere in sight as I walked outside, so I slipped off my shorts and phased. I followed his scent for about a mile before I found him pacing in the middle of the forest. At first, I couldn’t really hear him when I phased, but then his thoughts hit me all at once. They were all jumbled and ran together in long sentences, and images that I couldn’t understand. They were loud too and it was giving me a headache as they got louder.

_ Hey, Em? _ I approached him cautiously.

_ What!? _ He shouted in my head as a growl escaped his snout.

_ Whoa, what the fuck is your problem?  _ I growled back and took a defensive stance.

_ Nothing. _

__

He phased back and kept pacing. I couldn’t see anything clearly in his head before he phased, so I phased back too.

“Embry, what the fuck is your problem?” I asked as he punched a tree. The sickening crunch of something breaking and the smell of blood told me that that had to hurt. He shook out his hand as if he had only hit a punching bag.

He turned to look at me. He looked furious, but I couldn’t remember if I had done or said anything to piss him off in the last 24 hours. He stalked toward me, and I backed up until my back hit a tree. I let out a growl as I hit the tree, and Embry leaned in closer to me.

“Why,” he asked, but I had no clue what he was talking about.

He may be the quiet one but he’s a little taller than I am and he can easily overpower me. I won’t ever admit that out loud, and I won’t admit to anyone that when Embry gets really pissed off, his looks could kill.

“Back off Embry,” I said to him as I pushed him back a bit.

“He hurt you!” he got out through gritted teeth and pushed my hand away.

“Em, what in the fuck are you talking about? Why are you so fucking pissed off?” I asked wishing I could move away, but with him so close and the tree against my back, I couldn’t move.

Embry grabbed my arm, it was still a little sore and I growled as I tried to pull it back. Embry just gripped my arm harder. He growled like he was proving some nonexistent point. I still had no idea what his problem was or what he was trying to prove.

“Ow, Embry what the fuck?” I growled.

“He touched you! He hurt you!” Embry ground out pressing against me, twisting my arm in his grip. I realized at that point that we were both still naked. Embry is hot, but I didn’t want anything to happen between us. Not until I figured some things out about myself.

“Let me go!” I struggled against him. I could feel him rubbing against my hip.

“He had no right to touch you…” he leaned in closer breathing more calmly, his eyes met mine as he said, “You’re Mine.”

Then as if he realized something, or someone flipped a switch, Embry let me go and took a few steps back. Before I could ask what the fuck was going on, he phased and ran in the direction of Emily’s house. I was so confused I felt like my head was spinning. My thoughts were in a million different places. I leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I was half-hard, and I wasn’t completely sure why. I like girls. I had tons of girlfriends before I phased. I never stayed with just one girl, but damn it if I wasn’t getting hard from thinking about someone pressing up against me, being aggressive, and telling me I was his. Then my thoughts started turning a different direction, a direction I didn’t know I was even going into.

I thought about someone pinning my arms above my head as they kissed my neck, biting and leaving marks that would be gone before they were ever seen by anyone else. I thought about their beautiful plump lips kissing down my neck, and then releasing my hands to kiss down my chest, going lower and lower until they were kneeling in front of me. I thought about running my fingers through their hair as their lips closed around my cock, their hot, wet little mouth taking all of me in and stroking me, flicking my cock with their tongue. I imagined their hands touching every inch of my body, caressing me.

I let out a moan and realized I was stroking myself, two more strokes, and I cried out, “Oh God Em,” as I came all over my hand and the ground in front of me. I was panting and sweating, and shaking from my release. I gasped for air as if I had been holding my breath when I realized what I had done. I realized who I was fantasizing about and my eyes snapped open.

_ Embry. _

I mean I like Embry, I think. I mean no, I like girls, but there is just something about Embry. I like to be around him. His smile is amazing, and that smirking thing he does when he knows something you don’t is so hot. He’s taller than I am, but he’s not as built as I am. His wolf is bigger than mine is, and he always comes to my defense. Even when he thinks I don’t notice, but this is crazy. I'm not gay.  _ I am not gay.  _ I kept chanting to myself, although I wasn’t sure I believed it.

“FUCK!” I screamed.

I pushed myself off of the tree and decided I needed to go home and shower if I wanted to go back to Emily’s to eat lunch. I also needed to clear my head. I was confused.  _ NO! Not confused.  _ I shouted to myself. I’m straight. I like girls.  _ I am not gay. _

I phased and ran back to my house. Before I phased back I listened to see if my dad was home. I didn’t hear anything so I phased back and made my way quickly inside then to my bathroom.

If my dad caught me coming into the house naked I’d be in big fucking trouble. He was already pissed at me because I kept “sneaking out” at night. He thinks I'm sneaking out to do drugs or drink or to be with a girl. He doesn’t know that I’m a wolf. I didn’t want to tell him and he doesn’t deserve to know.

I turned the water on and stepped into the shower.


End file.
